


【all英】夜宴

by Spencer201507



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: where will you wake up tomorrow morning?___I love her anyway.





	【all英】夜宴

三流艺伎.

如果要讲述亚瑟柯克兰的一生，蒙太奇的手法反而因为刻意而来得不是那么合适，不能说他是个尤物，毕竟小律师通勤时间和芸芸众生一道上班下班，姿态除了平板僵直也平淡无奇。他热衷车水马龙，迷恋规范秩序，口吐尖刻话语，恢恢法场而不留情面，惯常着一身正经西服出露于四面八方的合宜场合，局限身形姿态于一个标准型中，轻易不散枝开叶，也从来不展露风情。来回往复，不留缝隙。只有当你有幸与他共处一间列车轨道，或者同样尊享某些隐秘会所的执照，你会见到他，以绝然不同的姿态，玫瑰，丝绒，倒地，开枪，只要你敢接近，敢出手，敢于众目睽睽之下抚摸他，抚摸他的喉结，乳粒，翘起的嘴唇，拥他入怀，放手攻击，你终于会感叹于此人生性凉薄而喧哗上等，出挑情热毫不在意地肆处点火。你爱上他不需要时间，不需要过渡，贪享人生也并无道德问题的担忧。当年德里菲尔德夫人也是如此以鲜红热烈的花朵嘴唇吸吮情人的血液，而柯克兰还更甚一步，这个灵魂甚为空虚而享乐虚空，缺乏内容而饱含情欲，他吐唇流落出黄金碎粒，诗人半夜割入梦境的玻璃，都市堕落，迷蒙烟火开放沉痛，于纵情声色的不屑与艳羡。他陡然转过头看着你，眼神执着认真，忽而软化成一滩流水痕迹，我说，你想要什么？他低低地笑了，伸出细长的胳膊圈住我的脖子，另一只手调皮地在胸前游戏，时而在我处画圈圈，忽而又跳回抚慰自己，他仰头看我，神情颇为纯真，“我要你。”  
“你的快乐，你的欲望，你的丑陋，你的凶恶，你的性命。”

他也是在那段风日攫取一顶皇冠，时人称他“小公主”，眼睛呢，像珍珠，又像宝石，祖母绿，无机质，时而又昂扬明快，宣称奢侈，如毒蛇吐息，又像花朵凋谢，但最著名的还是他的唇，清凉薄软，一吻就瘫成一团皱开的花瓣，探索起来颇有趣味。蒙上他的眼睛，灌上催情药水，放任他在床头攀爬引颈探索，闻嗅主人的味道，振动器档位开到最大，他像被击中了脊髓的动物直倒在地，嘴唇微张，吐出炙热的气息和涎水，但你能读出他的快乐，无比快乐，冲天欲望，绑缚在背后的双手热得微微抽动，黑色的皮带将纤细手腕束得极紧，而他只是发出纯粹玲珑的笑声，摇动的水晶和风铃，将档位再提高，他乐于享受被迫承欢的滋味，在床上翻了个身，这下四面朝天了，他挑衅似的说，“过来，填满我的喉咙，用布条，口枷，或者你喜爱的，你最珍惜的好东西。”他隐秘地笑，笑声不含一点淫荡，“不要犹豫，服务限量发售。”

小公主平日生活十分正统，从他每日晨起五点钟的定量习惯就可以得知，梳妆，理发，抹上头油，颇为风骚，但不露一点轨道外的风情，他不做失范举动。他每日着衣，规范服装，十分清洁，并无龟甲附身捅上好玩具再去上班的性癖。他之明白规范，在于他出门时间，乘坐地铁，脚步节奏，力度路线，路途带走快餐的店面，微笑的弧度，投币的姿势，弯曲的指节，弹跳，伸张，精致礼貌克制，乐于为女士送上一捧鲜花，随后不负责任地走人办案，不多做一分一毫的承诺，礼节到位。有人猜测为何如此年轻人优秀而无意结成婚姻，话语传没传入他耳朵，自是一概不作回应。亚瑟柯克兰不置一词，以稳重形象赢得客户信任，不作肖想。  
手提箱代表肖想，从日出日落的早晨，到魑魅魍魉的夜晚的肖想，张口，音节焕润吐息，紧闭的箱子宛如蜜穴大开大合，只在特定的时候不上锁。他选定地点，取出衣装，拨打电话，闭锁房门，合上窗帘，脱去外壳，按流程作茧自缚。他颇为享受如此经历，客户稳健且精心挑选，大多技术高超且缺乏分寸。契约内容天庭在上，不允许揭开布条查看那双带泪的空灵视线，因而极少有人见过亚瑟柯克兰的眼睛，但多数人都品尝过那柔软的唇，把他抱起来，揉搓腰间细窄劲肉，抚摸，揉搓，舔舐，加上一道收腰衣物，卷携收尽，随后是屁股，圆润，温良，微微颤动，在不可知的视线中期盼不知来自于谁的抚摸。他们大多喜爱他的身体，尤其是这一部分，他的腰，被迫摇动之时有不可名状的优雅，从而与禁脔昂扬摆动的性器有某种共通之处，“你是谁？”他干渴地喉咙滚出一句毫无威胁性的话语，来者一般只是抚摸他脸颊，素白且晕染不正常的绯红，羞红，桃红，随后不理会，只在惊叫中贯穿贝壳躯体。  
一曲难忘。本次会面结束后，陌生嘉宾往往在解开他双手束缚后离开，时间在柯克兰仍于梦境幻想高潮之时，他骤然感到喉咙被收紧，进而无法排遣的孤独散枝开叶，侵入心灵捕手，他想了想，觉得自己该醒了，不然他便不会醒了，他起身，抓住动力，拉杆立起，解开布条，环顾四周，床铺残余有昨夜欢爱的余迹。他站立挺身，手指再度模仿魔鬼舞蹈临摹了昨晚道具与抚慰轮番加诸于四肢百骸的热度情形，一个响亮的拍掌，他清醒过来，进入浴室，开始洗去这一层皮囊，从小公主蜕变为小律师。

小律师通勤时间喜爱遇见传说中电车狂魔，然而令人困惑的是他和他规范的表现至今引发的是零战绩，并没有人有那个闲心来摸他的屁股。只有一次，后来那人也成了小律师的长期炮友之一。一个大学生打扮的年轻人，遥远打量并无出奇，神情是出于天性的放荡不羁，然而另有一番约束。柯克兰想了想，决定站立不动，不做引诱也不另打算电车奇幻故事，随着狗屁的缘分来吧！于是缘分把阿尔弗雷德带过来，同时还有一双大手，贪婪的眼睛，对外伪装成开朗模样，一声抱歉挤过人群，堵住柯克兰其余去路，在玻璃门板抵上无处可逃，亚瑟面贴窗外，被抽掉皮带后的西裤摇摇欲坠，挂在腰间，双手被抓住按在头顶，高速疾驰的车辆偶尔激起路人的视线，另一只手伸入不愿张开的嘴唇玩弄，拨弄，更有甚者，凑近吸食流出的上好佳酿，“叔叔，跟我走一趟？”随后一把捏住颤抖的玩具，亚瑟柯克兰顿时瘫软，阿尔弗雷德替他扣好方才开裂了一半的扣子，又拨弄了一把后穴柔软，提好裤裆，束好皮带，怀抱着小律师按点下车。  
他们在车站公厕干了个爽，找了封闭隔间进去把门反锁，阿尔弗雷德不能再忍，将律师抵上马桶双手高束，解下领带蒙住他的眼睛，扒下毫不设防的西裤尽情亵玩，套弄挤压，把玩插弄，后穴水闸开得还不够，只留下一点幽微粘液，摇曳摇摆摇动之间听到头顶传来隐约的呢喃：  
“操我...阿尔弗雷德...”  
明显的挑衅，万不可示弱。明确对敌方略后阿尔弗雷德掐住浑不知情的小律师的下巴，“看来对你，怜悯和疼爱都属于法外之物了。”“啊...快...”双唇张开仿佛蚌类柔软片叶，门外站点通报的女播音来回震荡，剩余理智被高热燃烧，“快...操我...”  
“如你所愿。”阿尔弗雷德衔住他不断哆嗦而胡乱言语的那可恶的唇，舌头探入，开始毫无章法的肆虐。

按摩师一号。也称首席按摩师。除此之外，还有按摩师二号。三号。四号。五号。总共是五号。这五个人，志趣相投，恶劣爱好相似，时常也相约花样游戏。这座城市已经迈过了童年时期，少年岁月，来到乍入人世的脆弱轻浮成年年代，爱人少一点，情人多一点，爱情少一点，欲望多一点，马丁，迎风出游，大收集者，热衷猎艳，原本是正常的事。柯克兰从不觉得被性癖眷顾垂青值得羞耻，相反，他热衷这天赐生活，天赐良缘，佳偶难求，一票难求。热，高热，滚烫，灼烧，一个人的喉咙应当被这样烧断，才算死得其所。  
是的，死得其所，他一向信奉该理论。以为人应当满足如此个性自然欲求，并非每一个人都如此，他明白，但这世界，他借一句王耀的吉言，难道不是和而不同吗？  
和而不同，溶于一杯水中，千种溶质，复杂复合，a类天然结合沉淀，b类注定惰性安静，c类不具有可溶性，d类进了便拖不出来，这都是个性，然而大抵仍不出这一个杯子，他享乐生活，也并不是出于什么行为艺术，只是单纯爱好。千人千面千种爱好，就好比他也不否认与女士相爱也是一件乐事，然而到底不是他的乐事。小律师和小公主的社交圈交叠处只有一个王耀，这人生来安稳平和，不说闲话，不做闲事，反而还为他介绍客人。“你做什么，我为什么要阻拦。”耀笑得颇为自得，“你不犯法，我不犯法，谁还没有个自己的生存方式。”他了然于胸，“人只能按自己的生存方式生活。若非如此，迟早挣脱。”  
这正是他某种意义上所钦羡的好东西，柯克兰把玩着这句话，觉得颇有道理，也恰与自己相合，今日下班也需要一点法外调剂，不如今天约二号按摩师弗朗西斯，或者三号基尔伯特，安东尼奥也不错，然而他们近期缺乏时间。不然还是弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，他咀嚼着笔端兴味，认真敲下另一封即时讯息，约好地点，钟点正到下班时刻，今日无加点，今夜有夜宴。拎起手提箱，王耀挑眉，“又去了？”  
小公主幸福微笑，“谁不是呢。”


End file.
